


Dragon Ball Super H

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: A collection of adult stories for fans of Dragon Ball, hentai, and martial arts.A deviant is stealing women's underwear, but when Android 18 tries to catch him, losing her panties becomes the least of her worries.





	1. The Panty Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Expect character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all.

Dressed in black ninja garb, Kosugi casts his grappling hook over the second floor balcony. This is by far his riskiest job. This house belongs to a police officer afterall. But Kosugi has done his research. He knows that the cop will be coming home late tonight.

Kosugi is rather short and skinny, which is perfect in his profession. Using the rope, he is able to scale the wall quickly, easily, and, more importantly, noiselessly. He vaults over the rail, then peers through a slit in the curtains. He finds his target, a young, blond woman, wearing only her panties and a tight, midriff-baring shirt with sleeves that extend only a little over her elbows. She is about to get ready for bed. Kosugi decides to help her along.

#

Android 18, formerly of the evil Red Ribbon Army, brushes her hair in front of the bureau mirror when she smells something strange. She instantly feels dizzy. She drops the hairbrush, and her chair topples over as she quickly stands up. She knows that something is wrong and intends to go to her young daughter's bedroom to check on her. But she doesn't make it. She faints on the bedroom carpet.

Kosugi enters through the large sliding window. He can easily take what he came for now. But the woman is beautiful. Perhaps too beautiful to pass up. He kneels down next to her to closely admire her athletic form. He places a hand on her knee and slowly moves it up her thigh, feeling her soft, smooth skin. He cups her breast with his other hand and squeezes. The woman slightly moans.

"She is not an ordinary woman," Kosugi observes. "An ordinary woman would be out cold. This one is still partly conscious, vaguely aware of what is happening around her." He smiles slyly. "In some ways, that will make this…more pleasurable."

He slides his hand between her legs and begins stroking her crotch with his fingers. The woman moans again. Her eyebrows furrow. Her body slightly spasms. Kosugi bends down and presses his mouth against her soft lips. He rubs her crotch faster and harder. He can feel her moistening through her panties. She moans in his mouth. The ninja sits back on his knees. He slips his hand into the sleeping beauty's panties to feel her warm, wet sex. Then he pushes two of his fingers inside her hole and begins sliding them in and out of her.

Android 18's moans become louder, and her body spasms more frequently. The intruder fingers her more vigorously. 18's body shudders. She seems moments away from an orgasm. Kosugi withdraws his fingers and smirks at the sight of the woman's juices all over his fingertips.

He straddles her midsection then moves the hem of her shirt up to uncover her perky breasts. He smiles again in satisfaction. He roughly massages her bare breasts with his hands. The android tilts her head back and moans in response. He uses his thumbs to tickle her pink nipples, and they almost instantly harden. He leans forward and licks the left one. Then he presses his mouth against it and sucks. Android 18 turns her head from side to side, and she slightly kicks with her legs, almost as if she were struggling to escape.

Kosugi moves back. He takes hold of her waistband and pulls her panties down her legs. He gives the underwear a sniff before stuffing it in his pocket. Then he parts the woman's legs to ogle her pussy. Pleased with what he sees, he undoes his pants and positions himself between her thighs.

He guides his penis to her entrance then slowly pushes it in. Android 18 whimpers in complaint. The intruder begins thrusting his cock in and out of the woman. 18 yelps and her breasts bounce with every thrust. Kosugi leans forward to once again taste of her sweet lips. When he sits back, he begins thrusting harder. 18 starts yelping louder and faster also. The intruder grabs her breasts and squeezes. His body stiffens. And he groans when he empties his load inside her. He shoots so much that some of his cum spill out of her and onto the carpet. Then he falls forward to rest his head between her soft breasts.

He wants to fuck her again. But that would be courting disaster. The effects of the gas will wear off soon, and the woman will wake. He squeezes her left tit one last time and gives her a long kiss to the mouth. Then he pulls up his pants and exits the bedroom the same way he enterred.

#

Android 18 wakes less than five minutes later. She sits up dizzily and doesn't immediately notice that she has been stripped. Instead, she becomes aware of a soreness between her legs. She touches her crotch and is shocked by what she feels. She looks at the sticky fluid in her hand and realizes what's been done to her.

Her whole body trembles in rage. She shuts her eyes tight and snarls furiously through clenched teeth.

#

The next day, 18 does some research and interviews the neighbors. She finds out that there is a panty thief at large in the city. But this is a more daring kind of panty thief. He doesn't steal underwear from drawers or hangers. Instead, he only steals the underwear that women are currently wearing.

"Thank God that's all he does while we're unconscious!" one neighbor says.

This causes 18 to wonder if she was the only one that was raped.

The police don't have any leads. The thief has done an excellent job of avoiding security cameras and he has never left any fingerprints or DNA. Actually, he left plenty of DNA between 18's legs last night, but she doesn't share that information with the police or even with her husband. This is personal, and she wants to catch the thief herself. Besides, she's a super strong android martial artist with limitless stamina. She's more powerful than the entire police force.

That night, she hires a babysitter for her daughter so she can freely fly around the city in search of her rapist. She doesn't know what he looks like, but when she chances upon a suspicious, black-clad man, using a rope to scale the shadowed part of a building, she easily puts two and two together.

Kosugi's years of hard training and experience as a thief has greatly heightened his senses. So when Android 18 swoops in from the sky to attack him with a flying kick, he easily backflips out of the way. The android's foot cracks the wall instead of his skull.

"You?!" Kosugi blurts out.

"You recognize me?" 18 says, floating down and raising her fists to prepare for combat. "So you WERE the one that broke into my house last night!"

"You could have killed me with that kick. Too extreme a punishment for a lowly underwear thief, isn't it?"

"You didn't just steal my underwear, you son of a bitch! You know what you did to me!"

"Ah, yes. I had allowed myself to be tempted. Take it as a compliment."

"SHUT UP!"

Android 18 lunges at Kosugi. The thief sidesteps her attack. And as he does, his nimble fingers unbuckle her belt and pull it off her. Then he uses it to whip her in the ass. 18 jumps and yelps. She quickly turns around and gently rubs her backside.

"H-How did you do that?" she asks.

"I am an expert pickpocket. I have skilled fingers," he explains, casually throwing the belt over his shoulder. "Here. Allow me to demonstrate."

In one quick motion, faster than even the android's well-trained eyes can see, Kosugi unbuttons her top. The lapels of her shirt swing open, revealing her perky breasts under a black, strapless brassiere.

Android 18's face reddens in fury and embarrassment. She growls and tries to punch him in the face. He ducks under it. And as he moves past her, he grabs the back of her shirt and strips it off her. 18 spins around to face him. But when she does, he unbuttons her shorts and unzips her fly. The android quickly holds onto her shorts with one hand before it can be pulled off her too.

"If I continue fighting him like this, he'll strip me naked!" 18 worriedly thinks. "This fight will no doubt attract a crowd of onlookers with smartphones. And the last thing I need are naked pictures of me all over the Internet."

She quickly flies upward, out of his reach. Then with her free hand, she rains energy blasts down on him. Kosugi uses acrobatics to dodge every single one. Then he throws a smoke bomb on the ground to conceal himself.

"With any luck, he mistakenly used his sleeping gas and knocked himself out," Android 18 quietly hopes.

Suddenly, a fishing line shoots out from within the cloud of smoke. It hooks onto the android's waistband and her shorts get pulled off her, exposing her black panties.

"Very nice," she hears Kosugi comment lusfully. "I'll be adding that to my collection."

18 furiously fires an energy beam into the cloud.

"Did I get him?" she wonders.

The fishing line shoots out again. This time, it hooks onto the middle part of her bra. The back part of the undergarment snaps as the brassiere is ripped from her body, and her bare, ample breasts jiggle as they are set free.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" the embarrassed android snarls.

Her anger gets the better of her, and she recklessly charges into the cloud.

"Where are you, you coward!" she shouts as she searches the smoke.

Kosugi sneaks up on her. He suddenly leaps onto her back. His wiry legs wrap around her thighs. His hands move under her arms to grab and squeeze her breasts.

"H-Hey!" she yells as she is fondled.

Kosugi begins kissing the side of her neck. His forefingers play with and stimulate her nipples. He rubs his bulging crotch against her well-toned ass.

"Stop that!" 18 cries, her nipples becoming hard.

She struggles, but she can't shake him off her. His powerful legs forcefully part her thighs. One of his hands crawls down her body. It enters her panties and starts stroking her sex.

"N-No. Don't do that," the android stutters nervously.

When she starts to get wet, the thief pushes two of his fingers inside her, making her shut her eyes tight and clench her teeth.

"Remember when I said I have skilled fingers?" Kosugi lecherously whispers into her ear as he molests her. "I can work wonders in your hole."

"Stop it!" 18 protests, her entire body trembling.

"I can make your clit feel things it's never felt before."

"Stop it right now!"

"I can feel an orgasm coming."

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP…!!!"

She comes all over his hand. He releases her, and 18 falls on her hands and knees. But Kosugi has only begun. He puts his hands on her smooth ass and starts kneading it.

"I'll make you suffer for this humiliation," Android 18 hisses, tears flowing from her eyes.

She forces herself back on her feet. Kosugi defensively hops back. 18 turns to face her violator, but when she takes a step forward, her knees buckle.

"What…? What's happening to me?" she asks, confusion evident on her face. "This can't be the sleeping gas."

"Oh, but it is," Kosugi smugly answers. "We're not in an enclosed area like your bedroom, so it took a while to take effect."

"But how?!"

"Throughout the years, I've built an immunity to my own special concoction."

Android 18 tries to say something, but her eyeballs roll upward, and her eyelids flutter closed, then she falls on her back. Kosugi crouches. He slowly runs his hands up her thighs. Then he straddles her midsection like he did last night.

The thief squeezes both her breasts and says, "Hello again, my lovelies."

He bends forward, and while tweaking the android's left nipple, he presses his mouth to the right one and begins sucking. 18 moans in response as the gas dissipates around them. Kosugi's kisses move up from her chest to her neck. Then he ravenously kisses her in the mouth to once again taste her soft lips.

But when he leans back, the android's eyes suddenly open. Kosugi squeaks. He is so startled that he falls back on his ass. Android 18 stands triumphantly.

"H-How are you awake?!" the frightened thief asks.

"The moment I found out I was surrounded by sleeping gas, I held my breath until all the smoke vanished," 18 explains. "And androids can hold their breath for a long time."

"Ah. So you are an android. I knew you were special."

"Yea, and now I'm gonna kick your ass."

The android smirks and cracks her knuckles. But before she could make a move, she suddenly feels dizzy.

"H-Hey. What's going on?" she asks, trying to keep her balance.

Kosugi laughs, "It looks like you inhaled enough of my concoction to atleast make you groggy."

He stands up, approaches her, cups both her breasts and squeezes. 18 glares at him, but she is too dazed to resist.

"This is even better," the thief tells her with a wicked grin. "Now, you can watch me rape you."

He roughly kisses her in the mouth as he plays with her breasts, and Android 18 can do nothing to stop him.

#

In an isolated, abandoned house, all is quiet save for Android 18's loud moans. Her panties have been discarded on the floor. She is lying on an old bed, tears pouring from her eyes, saliva trickling down a corner of her open mouth. Kosugi is grunting and sweating on top of her, between her legs, vigorously thrusting his hard cock in and out of her sopping pussy. He thrusts so hard that the old bed creaks noisily and might just collapse from under them.

"I'll kill you!" 18 snarls. "I swear, I will! I'll-!"

Kosugi shuts her up with another long, hard, forced kiss to the mouth. When he leans back, he begins thrusting even more intensely.

Android 18 desperately screams, "HELP ME! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"

But nobody hears her, and all she can do is sob when she feels Kosugi's warm, sticky cum fill her.

#

The thief rapes the android repeatedly all night and only stops at the first sign of daybreak. As Kosugi gets dressed, 18 lies naked on her side, quietly staring at a wall. Her android body has limitless stamina, but her mind and spirit are exhausted.

"I'm impressed that you found me. No one else has ever done that," Kosugi tells her. "I should kill you. Afterall, you've seen my face. Well, you've seen more than just my face." He laughs at his own remark. 18 says nothing, doesn't even stir. The thief continues, "But if I killed you, then how would I be able to enjoy your luscious body again one day?" 18 winces at the thought.

Kosugi grabs her wrist and pulls her to a sitting position. For a second, the android fears that he would sexually assault her again, but instead he just gives her another long, rough kiss to the mouth. By this time, 18 is too mentally tired to resist, so she decides to just endure this final humiliation.

Kosugi tells her, "The effects of my concoction will wear off soon. I better leave now before you can make good on your promise to murder me."

He turns and walks towards the exit. For a few seconds, 18 just sits motionless.

Then she thinks, "I still don't have the strength to fly. How am I going to walk home without any clothes?"

Then she notices her panties on the floor.

"That'll do," she tells herself. "Atleast I'll only have to cover my boobs with my arms."

But when she reaches for the underwear, Kosugi's fishing line hooks onto it and pulls it to him.

"Almost forgot this!" the thief cheerfully tells her.

He gives her panties a sniff before stuffing it into his pocket. Then he laughs wickedly and disappears into the shadows.

END


	2. A Ghost in Satan City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Android 18 discovers that her city is full of perverts way more depraved than the Panty Thief.

THE GHOST

After her terrible experience at the lecherous hands of the Panty Thief, Android 18 considers joining a neighborhood crime watch to help catch him and other sexual deviants like him. She ultimately decides against it as she found the meetings boring and the members weak and stupid.

"What good are a bunch of middle-aged, out of shape losers with walkie-talkies and rape whistles to me?" she asks herself. "I'm an android martial artist. I can do this on my own."

She finds an article online with the heading "Is There a Ghost in Satan City?" There has been a series of petty crimes lately. Victims claim that their valuables, such as wallets, phones, and assorted fashion accessories, would just magically float away from them. 18 asks Krillin, her police officer husband, about it, and he says the department is baffled. Android 18 decides to investigate 2nd Angel Street in Satan City, where the Ghost's latest crime took place. Dressed in a sleeveless, button-down shirt and denim skirt, she uses herself as bait by putting on her fancier necklace, bracelets, and earrings.

"Hope these accessories are fancy enough for the Ghost," she tells herself. "It's the best I could do with my husband's stupid police salary."

While checking her bracelet, she notices that the topmost button of her shirt is undone. She is about to close it when the second button unfastens all by itself right before her eyes, exposing some of her rich cleavage.

"What the-?" she starts to ask in confusion.

The third button is loosed, uncovering the middle part of her bra. 18 frantically looks around. There aren't that many people busily walking around this late at night, and they seemingly haven't noticed what is happening to her. The fourth button is loosed, revealing a toned midriff. Finally, the last button unfastens. The lapels of 18's shirt fly open, exposing her black, strapless bra, and the android squeaks in embarrassment. She quickly grabs the lapels of her shirt and pulls them closed. Some of the men have started to stare at her.

"How is the Ghost doing this?!" 18 asks herself. "More importantly, WHY is he doing this?! I thought the Ghost was a thief. Why is he undressing me?!"

Her belt suddenly unbuckles, making her squeak again. Her skirt is unbuttoned, and its zipper tab is pulled down. Then, some mysterious force starts to pull the skirt down her hips. 18 quickly holds onto the waistband of her skirt before it can be pulled off her. With her other hand holding the lapels of her shirt closed, she runs where no one can see her. She finds a large, empty public restroom to hide in. Once inside, she breathes a sigh of relief and realizes that her heart is racing. She goes to the sink and is about to splash some water on her face, when the door opens, and a short, pale, skinny teenage boy in a gray hoodie walks in.

"You're not suppose to be here, kid," she sternly tells him, modestly covering her chest with her forearms. "This is the ladies' room."

Suddenly, an invisible force pulls her arms away from her chest, and the lapels of her shirt fly open once more.

"What-?!" 18 begins to ask.

The front clasp of her bra opens, and her ample bare breasts bulge free. 18 blushes. She tries to cover herself but she can't seem to move her arms. The boy smirks wickedly as he ogles her.

"It's you!" 18 tells him. "You're the Ghost."

The boy doesn't answer. His eyes move down 18's voluptuous form, and the android's skirt slowly slides down her slender legs.

"Stop that!" 18 warns him. "I don't know how you're doing it, but if you don't stop right now, I'll-!"

Her panties slide down after her skirt, leaving her naked save for her boots and the open shirt. The boy takes a step forward, invading her personal space.

"Don't you touch me," she growls.

He cups her bare breasts and squeezes. 18 winces. The boy begins massaging her breasts, rotating his hands across their surface. Then he starts teasing her pink nipples by lightly pinching them. When the nipples harden, he starts twisting them. 18 shuts her eyes tight. She starts moaning. The boy kisses her in the mouth. 18's eyes bulge open in anger. She tries to pull away but, like her arms, she can't move her head. The boy continues to stimulate her nipples, and 18 is unable to stop herself from closing her eyes and moaning into his mouth. His right hand slowly slides down her body, stopping between her legs. He starts rubbing her sex with his fingers. 18's moans become louder, and soon her genitals become hot and very wet. The boy takes a step back, and the android takes a deep breath.

"You little shit!" she hisses breathlessly. "You better hope I don't break free or I'll rip your fucking head off!"

With a mere wave of his hand, the boy makes 18 face the mirror and bend forward, her hands resting on the sink. The boy takes position behind her. He places his hands on her firm ass, then he starts kneading her buttocks. 18's skin crawls at the feel of his fingers on her flesh. Afterwards, the boy undoes his pants, unleashing his penis. He places one hand on the small of her back. With his other hand, he guides his penis to her sopping pussy.

"Don't! Don't you do it!" 18 yells.

Then, she screams in revulsion when she feels his cock slide inside her. The boy starts vigorously rocking his hips back and forth. His hands slither up and around her body. He cups her breasts and starts massaging them again. Facing the mirror, 18 is forced to watch her reflection as she moans while being mercilessly groped and raped. The boy begins thrusting harder and faster. 18's moans rise in pitch, volume, and speed accordingly, her tongue slightly sticking out of her mouth. Then, the boy's grip on her breasts tighten painfully as he moans and shoots his hot, sticky load inside her. 18 can only whimper in disgust. When he finishes, he pulls out of her. But before leaving, he does one last act of disrespect and gives her a stinging spank on the ass that makes her yelp. When he exits the restroom, 18 collapses onto the floor and sobs.

After a few minutes, the android catches her breath. She hurriedly pulls her panties and skirt up. She pulls the lapels of her top closed, not bothering to retrieve the bra, and chases after the Ghost. But when she opens the door, the boy is nowhere to be found.

THE TAILOR

Android 18 takes a long, hot shower at home. Afterwards, she dries herself with a towel and puts on a robe. Her husband has just returned from work when she exits the bathroom. She doesn't tell him about her ordeal at the hands of the Ghost. She finds her husband weak and disappointing, and it has been a very long time since she confided in him.

"Any news on the Satan City Ghost?" she asks him as she dries her hair with a towel.

"No," Krillin answers wearily. "If only the Tailor would talk to us."

"Who?"

"Huh? Oh. The Tailor. Word around the precinct is he makes suits for big time criminals, but that's not all he does. He also sells them valuable information. If anyone knows anything about this Ghost, it's him. Unfortunately, he refuses to talk to us, and we don't have anything on him, so we can't bring him in for questioning. All this red tape makes it impossible for cops to do their jobs.

Android 18 smirks and thinks, "I'm not a cop."

#

The next day, dressed in a blouse and a short, button-down denim skirt, Android 18 visits the Tailor's shop, also called "The Tailor", in 3rd Angel Street.

"We're closed!" a chubby, well-dressed man with glasses and a thick, funny-looking mustache shouts in a heavy French accent when he hears the door open as he busily uses a sharp pair of scissors to trim a suit on a mannequin.

"What can you tell me about the Satan City Ghost?" Android 18 asks.

The Tailor turns around.

He eyes her curiously and says, "You don't look like a cop."

"I'm not."

"Actually, you look more like a fashion model."

"I'm not that either."

The Tailor walks towards her and says, "Tell you what, I'll try to answer your questions, and in exchange, you can be my model, and let me make adjustments to your outfit, okay?"

18 frowns curiously at the strange suggestion, but she sees no harm in it.

"Okay," she answers unsurely.

"Excellent!" he exclaims excitedly.

Then, he slowly starts pacing around her, eyes moving up and down her body, scissors ready. It makes 18 feel a little uncomfortable.

"Do you know about the Ghost?" she asks.

"Yes," he answers.

Then, to her surprise, he snips off her blouse's highest button.

"What can you tell me about him?" she asks.

"Whatever you want to know," he answers, then snips off another button and continues walking around her.

"Uhm, what is he?" she asks, feeling a little more uncomfortable.

"He's just a boy. A very naughty one," he answers with a knowing giggle.

It makes 18 wonder if the Tailor knows that the Ghost raped her. The Tailor snips off another button, and he lecherously smiles at the sight of her cleavage and the middle part of her bra. 18 swallows hard.

"D-Do you know about what he did to me?" she stutters nervously.

"Yes," he answers, snipping off another button.

"Has he…? Has he raped anyone else?"

"Not yet."

He snips off her blouse's last button.

"Why does he have powers?" 18 asks, now feeling a little angry, for not only is he embarrassing her by stripping her, but he also ruined a perfectly good blouse.

"I believe the correct question is how," he corrects her. "Only God knows the why of things."

Using the tip of his scissors, he slips the right side of her blouse down her smooth shoulder. Then, he does the same with the left side, uncovering her bra.

"Fine," 18 growls. "HOW does he have powers?"

"He inherited it from his father," the Tailor answers, and he snips off a button from her skirt.

"This was a mistake," the android says.

But when she tries to leave, the Tailor gets in her way and says, "Ah ah ah! We had an agreement. So far, I have kept my end of the bargain, have I not?"

18 exhales angrily and says, "Fine."

He snips off another button from her skirt.

"Hey! I hadn't asked a question yet!" the android complains.

He snips off another button, and the skirt slides down her legs to her feet, uncovering her panties.

"Okay, okay! Wait!" 18 yells. "Where is he?!"

"Ooh, wrong question again," the Tailor laughs. "How can I know where he is this exact instant? I'm not with him. He's not here. That's for sure. The correct question is how can I find him."

He cuts her right bra strap. He does it swiftly and skillfully, without cutting her skin.

"I really don't want to play this game anymore," 18 tells him as she tries to control her anger.

He cuts her left bra strap.

"Please. Stop this," she begs.

He slowly slides the cold metal tip of his scissors down her cleavage and cuts the middle part of her bra. The undergarment falls, and 18's ample breasts are exposed. The Tailor smiles lustfully as he stares at them. The android's face reddens in both fury and embarrassment.

"Fine," she grumbles. "How can I find him?"

The Tailor cuts her panties, leaving the android naked save for her boots.

After ogling her for a few seconds, he says, "You can find him at the abandoned scrapyard."

Having finally acquired the information she needs, Android 18 immediately starts for the door.

But the Tailor calls after her, "You're not going out there naked in broad daylight in front of all those pedestrians, are you?"

18 faces him with her head lowered and meekly asks, "Can I have something to wear, please?"

The Tailor places his scissors inside his pocket. He walks towards 18. Then, he cups her bare breasts and starts massaging them. 18 gasps. He starts rubbing her pink nipples with his thumbs. When the nipples harden, he starts tweaking them between his fingers. 18 starts moaning.

"W-What are you-?" she starts to ask, but he interrupts her with a forced kiss to the mouth.

His hands move from her breasts to her back. Then, they slide down and knead her bare ass. He places hot, wet kisses all over her neck, then her chest.

"S-Stop. Let me go," 18 pleads in between moans.

She places her hands on his shoulders to push him off her, but the Tailor suddenly pulls his scissors back out and holds it against her throat. Under normal conditions, it will take more than a pair of scissors, no matter how sharp, to cut the android's skin, but she realizes from the skill he displayed when he used his scissors to strip her that the Tailor is a martial arts master. And in the hands of a master martial artist, anything can be a deadly weapon. Android 18 immediately ceases her struggles.

#

Lying in the Tailor's bed, with the scissors at her throat, Android 18 is ordered to spread her legs. She angrily gnashes her teeth but grudgingly complies. The Tailor undoes his pants with one hand. Then, he shoves his hard cock inside her pussy, making her wince. He starts raping her. Tears pour from the android's eyes as she is violated. The Tailor squeezes her right breast with his free hand and fucks her harder. 18 shuts her eyes, tilts her head back, and starts moaning. Her left breast jiggles with each of the Tailor's thrusts. Finally, he groans and orgasms inside her. And the android can do nothing but sob and accept his cum.

#

Later, the Tailor allows Android 18 to leave, but not before replacing her clothes with a very fashionable, elegant, new dress. It fits the android perfectly, and she actually really likes it. But she doesn't tell him, and she doesn't thank him for it either.

Once outside, she considers blowing up his shop with a ki blast, but the resulting explosion would also destroy the houses on either side of it and perhaps injure innocent bystanders. Ultimately, she decides against it and goes home.

THE THUG

"Today's the day, Ghost!" Android 18 announces.

Dressed in a tight, long-sleeved shirt, and denim cutoff shorts. Android 18 leaves her house late at night and marches towards the abandoned scrapyard for her rematch with the Ghost. Not even halfway there, a dark-skinned man in baggy clothes and shades sneaks up on her in a dark, empty alley. Without a word, he reaches under her arms and grabs her breasts from behind.

"What the hell-?!" 18 screams in surprise.

The man begins massaging her breasts. The android struggles and discovers that her attacker, while only human, has considerable strength. She isn't wearing a bra underneath, so when he tickles her nipples with his forefingers, one can see her nipples harden from under the thin material of her shirt. He pinches the nipples and starts lightly tugging at them. When he starts twisting them, the android is unable to stop herself from moaning.

He has his chin on her right shoulder. She turns her head to the right and growls, "Take your hands of m-!"

He kisses her soft lips, and Android 18 furiously shrieks into his mouth. He begins squeezing her breasts tighter and more painfully as he gets more excited. 18 turns her head away, breaking the kiss. The man starts licking the side of her neck. His right hand travels down her body. He unbuckles her belt. Then, he unbuttons her shorts and unzips her fly. While he is strong, 18 is still stronger. She grabs his left hand and is about to twist his wrist when he pulls a strange, white, hi-tech handgun from his holster and presses the barrel against the side of her right breast.

"I wouldn't if I were you, android," he warns her. "This gun fires electromagnetic pulses. It can temporarily nullify your android enhancements. And at this range, it could cause you extreme pain."

18 fearfully releases his hand.

"Good girl," he mocks her.

He returns to groping her left breast and kissing the side of her neck.

"W-Who are you?" 18 asks in between moans.

"Me? I'm nobody," he answers. "I'm just a thug."

"What do you want from me?"

"Right now? I want you to show me your titties."

18 glares at him, but she grudgingly complies. With fingers trembling with rage, she lifts her shirt, uncovering her ample bosom. The thug smiles lasciviously. He excitedly starts massaging her left bare breast. Then, he pinches and twists her pink nipple. 18 moans louder.

"Look at me," he commands.

When she turns her head, he kisses her lips again. This time, she doesn't resist, and he takes his time, savoring the sweet taste of her lips and exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue. 18 shuts her eyes tight in disgust. A tear rolls down from the corner of her eye.

Afterwards, he releases her left breast and commands, "Now, show me that ass."

"Look, you don't have to do this," she tells him with pleading eyes.

"I know I don't have to. I just really really want to."

He cruelly laughs, and 18 exhales angrily. She hooks her thumbs on the waistbands of her shorts and panties. Then, she bends forward, pulling them both down her legs, showing him her bare ass as instructed.

But when she tries to straighten, he lustfully says, "Don't bother. Stay just like that."

18 leans her hands against the wall and braces herself for penetration. Except instead of his dick, she feels the EMP gun's barrel forced inside her pussy.

"Ow! You bastard!" she snarls.

He laughs again and starts raping her with the gun. 18 shuts her eyes and screams in agony. She starts to sweat and tremble. Tears pour from her eyes.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" she yells.

"I know. I love it!" he answers sadistically.

#

Later, the thug forces 18 into the back of a waiting car. There is a driver in the front. The sadistic thug does not allow the android to retrieve her shorts and panties from the alley, and neither does he give her the dignity to pull her shirt back down. He holsters his gun and sits at her right. During the ride, he ogles her shamelessly with that cruel smile on his face. Her face red with embarrassment, 18 just looks away, grateful that at least the car's windows are tainted so no one else can see her naked.

Then, she gasps when she feels the tip of the thug's forefinger on her right breast. He is tracing slow circles on her areola. Her nipple hardens in response. 18 clears her throat nervously and tries to ignore him, angrily looking out the window, trying not to moan. Unfortunately, the thug takes it as a challenge and starts tweaking her nipple. Then, he places his left arm over her shoulders, reaches down, and tweaks her other nipple.

No longer able to stand it, 18 faces him and shouts, "Stop touching me! Leave me alone!"

He responds by kissing her in the mouth. His right hand travels down her body. It goes between her legs, and his fingers start rubbing her crotch. When her pussy becomes hot and wet, he pushes two of his fingers inside it. 18 squeaks into the thug's mouth. The thug starts fingering her ruthlessly. Soon, 18 feels herself nearing an orgasm.

The thug forces her to lie down on the seat and spread her legs in the cramped space. He undoes his pants. 18 groans as her pussy is stretched by his invading member. His cock is much bigger than either the Ghost's or the Tailor's. He starts raping her so violently that the poor girl yelps with each powerful thrust of his hips. 18 is mere seconds away from an orgasm.

"S-Stop! Stop it right now!" she begs.

He doesn't listen and instead thrusts even harder and faster. The android screams. Her body stiffens, and she cums hard. The thug laughs victoriously and orgasms also. 18 sobs, feeling ashamed because she never orgasms for her kind, loyal, and loving husband, but she did so for this sadistic rapist.

THE COSSACK

Android 18 is taken to a large, secluded house.

"Take a shower," the thug tells her. "We provided you with a change of clothes. You're about to meet the Cossack.

The Cossack, a fat, aging, hairy, thickly bearded military man dressed in a bathrobe, drinks vodka as he sits in a chair near an indoor swimming pool when the thug brings in his guest, and he cannot help but smile widely at the glorious sight of her. The woman is incredibly beautiful with fair skin and golden, straight hair of medium length. She is buxom and has a visibly athletic build. She is referred to as an android, but she is more like a cyborg as she is still mostly human. As per his instructions, she is forced to wear only an ushanka hat, military winter gloves and boots, and sexy, transparent, lace bra and panties. Her face is visibly red with embarrassment and rage for being made to wear something so revealing in front of strangers.

When the thug escorts her to the Cossack, she growls, "Why do I have to dress like this?!"

"Those are the two things I love the most," the Cossack answers with a smile. "The military and beautiful women. But if you do not like what you are wearing, I would not be offended if you take them off."

18 glowers at him then grumbles, "No. They're fine."

"Good. Have a seat."

"I'll stand."

"Vodka?"

"No! Why have I been brought here?!"

The Cossack places the glass of vodka down, stands, and answers, "Because I want to help you catch a Ghost."

18 stares at him in shock and says, "You know about the Ghost?!"

"I've known him since the day he was born. I even knew his father, the great General Roman Tsvetaeva. A long time ago, my government started a project to see if people with special abilities could be of some use in military operations. Roman was the best result. I fought by his side, and he won us many victories."

The Cossack walks around 18, getting a good look at her well-toned ass, barely covered by the transparent, lace panties. 18 feels his eyes on her, and she shifts uncomfortably.

"The Ghost is many times more powerful than his father. But he doesn't have a shred of his father's discipline and patriotism," the Cossack continues bitterly. "His reckless stunts have endangered the secrecy of the project. We've tried to capture him many times, but he always eludes us. He beat 10 of my best trained men, and none of them even managed to lay eyes on him." Then, the Cossack smiles mischievously and says, "However, he has revealed himself to you."

With one finger, he slips the right strap of her bra down her shoulder. 18 swallows nervously.

"And now, I can see why," the Cossack continues.

He slips her other bra strap down. 18 anxiously looks around and wonders if she can fight back with the thug aiming an EMP gun at her.

"You know," the Cossack tells her. "Even powerful men make mistakes when faced with a beautiful woman."

Back in front of her, he unfastens the front clasp of her bra, uncovering her breasts. 18 angrily clenches her fists at her sides as she is exposed to him.

"That is why you have to be the one to get him for us," the Cossack instructs her.

He cups her right breast and starts fondling it.

"Y-You said you could help me catch him," she stutters nervously.

"All in good time," the Cossack answers lecherously.

Then, he roughly kisses her in the mouth. Android 18's fists tremble, but she does not resist.

#

The Cossack leads 18 to his bedroom and instructs the thug to wait outside.

"You sure, boss?" the thug asks.

"You just want to watch," the Cossack jokes.

The thug laughs and says, "You know she's a powerful fighter. I hear she even beat a Super Saiyan once."

"That's why I tested her near the pool earlier. She already knows it's futile to resist."

The thug nods. The Cossack shuts the door and turns around. The android has her back to him, fearfully staring at the bed, desperately thinking of a way out of this horrific situation, and the Cossack smiles as he once again gazes upon her beautiful ass. When he places his hands on it, she nearly jumps out of her skin. He gives her ass a squeeze before sliding his hand up to her hips, then her waist, then up and around to her breasts. Her skin is creamy, and he can feel her uneasily trying to shrink away from his touch. He starts kissing the side of her neck. Her fresh scent is intoxicating, further arousing him. His penis was hard for her the moment he saw her. It is even harder now, rubbing against the crack of her ass. He starts playing with her nipples. They harden to his touch, and he hears her first moan, a very seductive sound.

"You shouldn't be doing this to me," the android tries to reason with him, her voice cracking. "We have a common enemy. You need me."

"You are wrong," the Cossack whispers into her ear. "To defeat the Ghost, it is you who needs me."

He spins her around to face him. Her beautiful eyes show a mixture of emotions: fear, panic, embarrassment, and most of all, anger. He can clearly see in those eyes that she very much wants to murder him should the opportunity arise. But there is something else, something different from the other women he's forced into his bed, a warrior's pride. The android is a strong woman that also respects strength in men. The Cossack is old, unfit, weak. His military rank means nothing to her. She actually sees him as something beneath her. Being molested by someone so weak must be positively unnerving for her. The Cossack has never forced himself on a woman who sees herself above him. Conquering her will be a special kind of victory.

He holds her by her upper arms and pulls her to him, kissing her deeply in the mouth, pressing her breasts against his chest. Her lips are soft and sweet. He can feel goosebumps on her arms. He shoves her into the bed. Again, she glowers at him with those beautiful eyes. He finds her defiance absolutely delicious. He takes hold of her transparent lace panties and slowly pulls them down her slender legs, making her whimper. Then, he climbs up the bed and, placing his chubby hands on her knees, spreads her legs and leers at her vagina. The android's face reddens. She gnashes her teeth like a frustrated wolf yearning to kill.

The Cossack can wait no longer. If he doesn't take her right now, he feels his penis will explode. He frees his cock from under his robe and quickly climbs on top of her. The android fearfully tries to back away, as if she can somehow will herself through the headboard to escape. The Cossack guides his penis to her entrance and forces it inside her. The android grimaces in disgust. The Cossack moans in pleasure. He starts rocking his hips back and forth, her warm, wet walls stroking his shaft. She is remarkably tight for someone who has already given birth, and the Cossack figures that she and her husband must not be making love anymore. He feels a little sorry for her husband. It must be torture being married to a goddess that no longer yearns for your touch. He leans forward and places kisses all over her chest. Then, he sucks on her right nipple. The android screams. Tears roll down her cheeks. And the Cossack can tell that tears do not come easy for this woman. It will take an incredibly great act of humiliation such as this to bring tears to this warrior woman's eyes. The Cossack leans back and starts rocking his hips faster. The android starts moaning, music to her attacker's ears.

"If you don't stop right now, I won't do it!" the android warns him. "I won't catch him for you!"

The Cossack ignores her threats. He reaches forward with one hand and starts squeezing her right breast.

The android cries, "Why are you doing this to me?!"

Her violator answers, "Because powerful men make mistakes when faced with a beautiful woman."

Then, wave upon wave of pleasure overtakes him as he moans and shoots loads of his semen inside his hapless victim.

#

Android 18 lies naked on her side in her rapist's bed, a furious expression in her face, tears in her eyes as she considers murdering the man sleeping beside her. The Cossack wakes. He stretches his arms and greets her good morning, "Dobroye utro."

She neither responds nor looks at him.

The Cossack speaks into a phone he takes from the nightstand, "Get in here. Bring the case."

Mere seconds later, the thug opens the door, a small, silver case in his left hand, the EMP gun in the other. 18 quickly hides under the blanket to cover herself. The thug places the case on the bed, opens it, and turns it to face the Cossack. From inside, the Cossack takes what appears to be a hi-tech tranquilizer pistol and a vial with blue liquid inside it.

"When you see the Ghost, shoot him with this," he instructs the android. "It will temporarily nullify his powers. We only have enough for one shot, so don't miss."

But when 18 reaches for the weapon, he pulls it back, smiles mischievously, and says, "Not yet. First, we shower."

The android glares at him again.

#

18 grudgingly showers with the general. As she dreaded, he starts molesting her again, fondling her breasts, kissing her neck. Then, with her hands leaning on the wall, he inserts his penis back in her pussy and rapes her doggy style as water runs down their naked bodies. Afterwards, he provides her with a tight, black, zip up, long-sleeved jacket, black skinny jeans, and ankle high boots.

"If he can't see you, he can't use his telekinesis on you," the Cossack tells her. "Try to blend in the shadows."

THE ANDROID

That night, Android 18 excitedly rushes to the abandoned scrapyard, eager for her rematch with the Ghost, hungry for revenge. She can't wait to use the tranquilizer gun on him. When she nullifies his powers, she won't just knock him out. She plans to take her time beating the crap out of him. She will let him know what it feels like to be so scared and helpless, like when he paralyzed her with his mind and raped her in that restroom.

And when she's done with him, she'll go after the others. She'll make them all pay for what they did to her. The Tailor, the thug, and the Cossack. And the Panty Thief, too. She just doesn't know how yet.

She reaches her destination without incident this time, no perverts jumping out from within dark alleys to sexually assault her. It is dark and quiet with high piles of old cars everywhere. As the Cossack instructed, she stays in the shadows. Moving slowly, she finds a shack. She readies the tranquilizer gun and opens the door as noiselessly as she can.

She finds the Ghost, still wearing that gray hoodie, with his back to her, sitting in a swivel chair, facing a laptop in a dimly lit room. Android 18 worries for a second. She doesn't really have firearms training, but it shouldn't be that different from firing a ki blast.

"What if I miss?" she asks herself. "I've only got one shot. Maybe I should just obliterate him with a barrage of energy blasts. But in spite of what he's done to me, he is still just a kid. I should get closer so I don't miss."

But as she takes a step forward, a floorboard creaks underneath her. 18 holds her breath. The Ghost spins in his chair. He smirks when he sees her.

"Oh. It's you," he says amusedly.

18 quickly points the gun at him and pulls the trigger. The Ghost stops the tranquilizer dart in midair a foot from his face. He plucks the dart from the air and examines it.

"I know what this is," he says, standing up. Then, he drops the dart, glares at her, and adds, "I guess I should thank the Cossack for sending someone so…desirable."

The zipper tab of 18's jacket slowly moves down, revealing the android's cleavage and midriff. Then, the lapels open. She isn't wearing a bra underneath and her boobs are exposed. 18 blushes. Her jacket slips down her shoulders and falls down on the dusty floor, leaving her topless. The Ghost walks towards her to get a closer look at her bare bosom. He smiles wickedly. Then, he cups and squeezes her breasts. 18 gasps. The Ghost is shorter than the android, so he has to look up to kiss her lips. As he kisses her, he begins massaging her breasts, and the android is unable to stop herself from moaning into his mouth.

To the Ghost's surprise, the beautiful android begins kissing him back. She moans more erotically and twists her tongue against his. She even places her hands on top of his, as if to aid him in playing with her boobs. The Ghost becomes more aroused. He kisses her deeper and squeezes her breasts tighter.

Suddenly, the android throws a quick roundhouse kick. The Ghost uses his powers to levitate himself away, narrowly evading the attack.

He smirks and says, "I see. You were trying to trap me."

18 crosses her forearms over her chest and yells, "You are not touching me again!"

She turns and runs out of the shack.

"I've got to get back into the shadows," she frantically tells herself.

She quickly hides under the shadow of a large stack of cars. Only then does she allow herself to sigh in relief. But to her surprise, the entire scrapyard is suddenly bathed in bright lights.

"Found you!" the Ghost shouts, floating above her. "It was an easy task for me to get the generators running when I found this place."

Android 18's belt unbuckles by itself. The button of her jeans is unfastened. Her fly is unzipped. And her pants are slowly pulled down to reveal her panties and slender legs.

18 squeaks. She quickly steps over her pants and runs towards the exit. But before she can make it, the Ghost levitates a car and drops it in her path. The android spins around. The Ghost descends in front of her. With a wave of his hand, the android's panties slip down her legs, leaving her naked save for her boots. The Ghost smiles lasciviously, his eyes moving up and down her naked form.

18 cocks her right fist, shouts, and lunges forward. The Ghost stops her movement with his mind, then forcibly spread-eagles her. 18 groans and strains, but she is unable to move her arms and legs. The Ghost steps towards her. He is standing so close that 18's breasts are touching his chest.

18 glares at him and hisses, "Get away from me, you-!"

The Ghost wraps his arms around her waist and roughly kisses her in the mouth again. 18 shuts her eyes tight in revulsion, her protests muffled in his mouth, as she desperately struggles to pull away from him. Afterwards, he forces the middle finger and forefinger of his right hand into her mouth to lather them with her spit. When, he pulls them out, he cruelly holds them before her eyes.

"No!" 18 fearfully says. "Don't do it!"

The Ghost slowly lowers the fingers between her legs.

Her eyes wide with panic, 18 begs, "Please, please, please don't-!"

The Ghost forces the fingers inside her pussy, and the android screams. The Ghost vigorously fingers her. Android 18 moans. Her attacker starts kissing her all over her chest. Then, he begins sucking her right nipple. 18 tilts her head back and moans louder, her tongue slightly sticking out, saliva trickling down the corner of her mouth. The Ghost fingers her faster.

"Stop, stop, stop,…" 18 pleads.

Then, her eyes bulge. She clenches her teeth. Her toes curl. Her body stiffens. And she orgasms into his hand. The Ghost victoriously shows her his drenched fingers. 18 just lowers her head in defeat as she tries to catch her breath. She is an android with unlimited stamina, but cumming so hard for her enemy has crushed her fighting spirit. The Ghost realizes this, so he releases her from the telekinetic bonds. 18 slumps to the ground.

"I've beaten you," the Ghost proudly declares.

18 just nods her head without looking up at him.

"You do whatever I tell you now. You are my plaything," the boy instructs.

18 nods her head again. She wipes a tear from her eye with the back of her hand.

"Good," the boy says. "Follow me."

The boy starts walking back to the shack.

But when 18 tries to stand, he shouts, "NO! You follow me on your hands and knees."

The android's lips quiver from the humiliation, and more tears fall from her eyes. She nods her head submissively. The boy smiles and walks back to the shack. 18 follows him on her hands and knees.

#

In his bedroom, the Ghost proceeds to ravish the android like he did in the restroom. Except this time, the android offers absolutely no resistance. She obeys his every command, submits to his every desire. Her body has become his property, to do with as he wishes.

After a long French kiss, he tells her, "Turn around. I want to fuck you in the ass."

The android fearfully nods her head and turns around with her stomach on the bed. The Ghost kneads her smooth, firm buttocks. Then, with the side of her face pressed against the bed, the android raises her ass for him. The boy spits at her asshole to lubricate it. Then, he guides his cock towards her anus. Android 18 groans and clenches her fists when the boy forces his hard cock inside her, stretching her asshole. The Ghost begins raping her anally. 18 sobs, not only because of the rape, but because she fears that she will never see her daughter, Marron, again. The boy reaches forward and around her body with his right hand. He starts fondling her right breast. He places his other hand between her legs and begins rubbing her pussy. 18 moans loudly. She is nearing another climax. The boy thrusts with his hips harder and faster. Soon, Android 18 climaxes with a scream, and the boy joins her a second later, filling her asshole with his cum.

The door bursts open. Android 18 looks up and sees a fat, bearded man in military uniform standing in the entrance to the bedroom.

"Cossack!" she exclaims with hope renewed. "Quick! Shoot him!"

"So you've finally found me," the Ghost tells the fat man as he pulls his cock from the android's asshole. "But can you catch me?"

"What're you waiting for?! Shoot him!" 18 screams again.

"Enough, Ghost. You've proven your point," the Cossack wearily says. "I'm sorry, okay? Please come back home."

"I'm eighteen now. I should be allowed to use my powers however I wish," the Ghost gripes.

The Cossack sighs and shakes his head.

He puts a hand on the boy's shoulder and says, "You've shown much better mastery of your powers. But you still need my guidance. How about that?"

The Ghost nods. The Cossack puts his arms around the boy, and the Ghost hugs him back.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" 18 yells.

#

The thug politely bows to the Ghost and opens a limo door for him.

Watching them through a window in the shack, Android 18, now dressed in her jacket and jeans again, asks the Cossack, "So all this is about a runaway teen?"

"Yes," the fat man answers. "Teenagers. They think they know everything. His late father entrusted him to me. I guess I can be a little strict on him."

"A little? You wanted me to shoot him with a tranquilizer gun."

"Hah! You try raising a rebellious teen with telekinetic powers." Then, the Cossack takes out a small envelope from inside his coat and hands it to the android. "Oh, before I forget, this is for you. Without your efforts, I never would have found him."

18 opens the envelope and is surprised. There is more money in there than her husband could make in an entire year.

"You were going to pay me?!" she screams. "Why didn't you just pay me up front?! Why did you have to get your thug to kidnap me?!"

The Cossack leans forward, his face close to hers, and he whispers, "Kidnapping you was more fun."

Then, he startles her with a kiss to the mouth. 18's eyes bulge with surprise. She takes an uncomfortable step back, but a wall blocks her retreat. The fat man slowly unzips her jacket. He slips his left hand inside and starts fondling her right breast, making her gasp into his mouth. The android wants to resist, but she worries that if she offends him, he might take the money back. The Cossack starts kissing down her neck.

"W-What are you doing?" 18 nervously asks.

The fat man doesn't answer. He slides her jacket down her shoulders, uncovering her breasts. He kisses her naked bosom. When he begins flicking her left nipple with his tongue, it hardens, and 18 closes her eyes and moans. The Cossack presses his mouth against her breast and sucks at her nipple while his tongue continues to play with it, licking circles around it. The android moans louder. The fat man unbuckles her belt and undoes her pants.

"What do I do?" 18 desperately thinks as the fat man molests her. "I really really do not want to have sex with him again. He's so fucking hairy and disgusting! But I really need this money for Marron's tuition and all our bills. Wait. That would make me a whore, wouldn't it? No, it wouldn't. This isn't money for sex. I earned this money by leading him to the Ghost. Maybe he'll listen to reason."

The Cossack pulls her jeans and panties down her legs. He undoes his pants. Then, holding her by the back of her knee with his left hand, he raises her right leg. He uses his other hand to guide his penis towards her pussy.

"Please," 18 pleads with him as politely as she can to avoid hurting his feelings. "You don't have to do this to me. We just caught the Ghost. It's a victory. Can't we just leave it at that?"

"Of course not," he answers. "This is the victory celebration."

And he forces his cock inside her, making her scream. The Cossack moans at the pleasure of feeling the warm, tight embrace of her hole around his shaft once more. He starts swinging his hips back and forth. 18 is positively revolted to have her body used against her will like this again. Yet, at the same time, being fucked against the wall excites her somewhat. Her husband, Krillin, lacks sexual creativity, technique, and skill. Throughout their entire marriage, he has never made her orgasm, which is why she has been making excuses to avoid having sex with him ever since Marron was born. The Cossack, on the other hand, is absolutely dominating her right now. As a warrior, it is insulting for 18 to be dominated by an inferior fighter. So while this coupling is a slap to her pride, it is ecstasy for her body.

"Kiss me back," the Cossack says, his fat, bearded face sweaty, as he thrusts his hips with his cock inside her. "Let me feel your passion just once before I go."

18 lowers her eyes, her face red, as she considers his request. Then, she reluctantly nods her head. The Cossack smiles widely in anticipation. 18 closes her eyes. She parts her lips, leans forward, and passionately kisses him in the mouth. As a bonus, she wraps her lithe but powerful arms around his neck so that they can kiss deeper. This further arouses the Cossack, and he thrusts harder. 18 moans into his mouth as they orgasm at the same time.

#

On her way home, Android 18 can't help but feel dirty. She's not only disgusted because the Cossack, a man she is not attracted to, forced himself on her again, but she's also disgusted with herself for enjoying it a little.

"I wonder if I should report them to the authorities. The Ghost is a criminal after all," she thinks. "Then again, they probably wouldn't believe me. They'll just tell me that ghosts aren't real."

END


	3. The Panty Thief 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Panty Thief is back for another round with Android 18. Can the android woman defend herself from his advances this time? (Of course not. It's a hentai.)

Wearing nothing but panties and a silk chemise, Android 18 warily descends the stairs to the lower floor of her house in the middle of the night. She is an android martial artist, and though she didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, she senses that something is very wrong. Her daughter, Marron, is still asleep upstairs. Her husband, Krillin, is working late at the police station. She scans the dimly lit kitchen but finds nothing.

"Maybe I'm imagining things," she tells herself.

She goes to the refrigerator to get some water when someone from behind suddenly holds a kunai to her throat.

A familiar voice whispers in her ear, "Miss me?" The intruder reaches under her arm and gropes her right breast through the silk material of her chemise, making her wince angrily. He adds, "I told you I'd enjoy your luscious body again."

18 growls, "The Panty Thief."

#

Android 18 moans helplessly as Kosugi, the Panty Thief, fondles her right breast while kissing the side of her neck. As she is molested, her fists tremble with fury, but she keeps them at her sides. The kunai is not the sharpest kind of knife. However, in the hands of a highly-skilled ninja like Kosugi, it is deadly even to a powerful android martial artist.

The Panty Thief cuts the right strap of the android's chemise, uncovering her breast. 18 blushes and gnashes her teeth. Kosugi traces her areola with the tip of his finger, giving her goosebumps. Then, he teases her pink nipple by lightly pinching it. The nipple hardens in response.

"Be patient," 18 tells herself as the intruder plays with her naked breast. "He got the drop on me, but he'll let his guard down eventually. That's when I'll make my move."

Kosugi's hand travels down her body. It stops between her legs where he rubs her crotch through her panties with his fingers. Soon, the ninja feels the android become wet. He slips his hand inside her underwear. Then, he pushes his middle finger and ring finger inside her pussy.

18 winces again and hisses, "You bastard."

The ninja starts stroking the android woman's front vaginal wall with his fingers. 18 shuts her eyes tight and shudders as she becomes very sexually aroused.

"S-Stop it," she stutters, feeling an approaching orgasm.

He doesn't stop. In stead, he fingers her faster. 18's heart races.

"STOP IT!" she yells.

"You're ready," he lustfully tells her.

He pulls his fingers, wet with love juices, out of her. Then, he bends her over a countertop and places her right thigh on its surface. He moves the middle part of her panties aside, exposing her pussy and anus. He takes a second to decide which hole to use. He chooses her pussy, opting to save her asshole for later. Kosugi quickly undoes his pants. He takes his already hard and throbbing cock in his hand and guides it towards her vagina.

18 tilts her head back and shrieks when she feels his shaft stretch her walls. The ninja moans in satisfaction. He has missed the warm, tight embrace of her hole around his shaft. He pulls his cock back and thrusts it forward with so much force that it makes the android yelp. He does it again, pulling back and slamming forward hard. He reaches around and fondles her exposed breast while rythmically rocking his hips back and forth, using her tight, wet walls to stroke his entire length. He starts licking her spine and right shoulder blade. This last bit of titillation drives 18's libido over the edge, and she screams as she orgasms. The android woman can never understand how most rapists can get her to cum easily when her own husband has no clue how to do it. The Panty Thief continues to pound her pussy until he too cums, shooting loads of hot, sticky semen inside her.

After giving her every last drop, Kosugi sighs in satisfaction. His penis becomes flaccid, and he pulls out of her. As he does, 18 notices how his fingers around the kunai relax.

"Now!" she mentally shouts to herself.

She grabs his wrist with her left hand to keep the weapon from her throat. Then, she throws a right back elbow to the face. Kosugi blocks the attack with his palm, and he shoves her face down on the countertop.

"You sneaky girl," he scolds her. "This is how you show gratitude after I made you orgasm? You should be punished."

He spanks her firm ass, making her yelp. Kosugi laughs and spanks her again. 18 gnashes her teeth in fury. She is actually much stronger than he is, so through sheer force, she is able to push off the counter top with one hand. Then, she uses the hand on his wrist to flip him over her shoulder. The ninja corkscrew somersaults in the air and lands on his feet. 18 vaults over the counter and raises her fists, ready to fight. The Panty Thief smirks.

He gestures at her exposed breast and says, "You really want to fight me like that?"

18's face reddens. She covers her nipple with her right hand.

"So you're going to fight me one-handed?" Kosugi asks, visibly amused. "Well, then what are you going to do when I uncover your other booby?!"

Laughing maniacally, he attacks, slashing with the kunai. Android 18 backs away, using her left arm to parry and block his strikes, desperately trying to defend her chemise's remaining strap.

"No good," she thinks. "I need to use my other hand."

She decides to put up with the embarrassment and removes her hand from her nipple. Then, she roars and counterattacks with a series of left and right punches.

"What a lovely sight!" the Panty Thief exclaims as he dodges her attacks. "I do love how your exposed boob jiggles everytime you move."

"Shut up!" 18 angrily snaps.

She is about to throw another punch when she notices a speeding shuriken from the corner of her eye. Without cutting her skin, it rips her chemise's left strap, uncovering her left breast. The undergarment slides down her body, leaving her only in her panties. 18 quickly crosses her forearms over her chest to cover herself.

"Allow me to introduce my apprentice, Panty Thief 2!" Kosugi announces.

A younger man, dressed in the same ninja garb as the original Panty Thief, reveals himself from behind the shadows.

"Hi," he greets Android 18. "Actually, I wanted to be called the Virginity Thief."

Kosugi exhales wearily and tells him, "You can't be called the Virginity Thief."

"Why not?"

"Because there are no virgins left! Except for keyboard warriors. And they're usually lonely fat boys. Is that what you want? You want to fuck a lonely fat boy in the ass?"

18 sighs dejectedly. She was barely a match against one Panty Thief. It's impossible for her to beat two. She accepts her defeat and reluctantly lowers her arms, allowing them to ogle her bare breasts.

"Ah, good," the Panty Thief tells her. "You know when you're beaten. Now, hand me my prize."

18 glares at him, but she complies. She pulls her panties down her legs and grudgingly hands the underwear to Kosugi. The Panty Thief gives it a sniff, sickening 18, before stuffing it in his pocket.

"So what do you say, Panty Thief 2?" Kosugi asks his companion. "I'll take the left. You take the right."

The boy nods excitedly. The fingers of Kosugi's left hand tightly wrap around the outer side of 18's breast. Then, he sucks at her nipple. Panty Thief 2 does the same thing with her other nipple. Android 18 clenches her teeth and shudders as they lick and suck at her nipples. They are treating her like a plaything. The humiliation becomes unbearable, and tears stream down from her eyes.

#

Krillin quietly unlocks the door to his house. It's very late, and he doesn't want to wake his wife and daughter. He goes to the kitchen for a snack when he discovers his sobbing, naked wife standing there with two men sucking at her breasts.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screams.

"Krillin!" 18 exclaims.

She shoves the two surprised men back. Then, she throws a roundhouse kick. The Panty Thief backflips to evade the attack while his apprentice prepares to fight Krillin.

"It's two against two!" 18 confidently shouts at the Panty Thief. "Let's see how cocky you are in a fair fight now that-!"

"Excuse me," Panty Thief 2 interrupts her, dangling an unconscious Krillin by the collar. "You were saying something about a fair fight?"

18 slaps herself in the forehead and bemoans, "Aw, Krillin."

#

On her knees with the side of her face pressed against the mattress, Android 18 tightly clenches the bedsheets in her fingers. Tears roll from her eyes, and she grimaces as Kosugi spreads her buttcheeks with his hands and slowly slides his hard, thick member into her, painfully stretching her anus.

"Stop! It hurts," she begs.

"Just a little more," he answers cruelly. "I'm almost all in."

18 groans as he pushes his entire length inside her.

"There you go. All in," he announces.

"Please please please be gentle," 18 begs again.

"I make no promises," he answers.

Then, he begins slowly rocking his hips back and forth, her tight asshole stroking his shaft. Android 18 wants to murder him. She wants to kill him slowly, torture him like how he's torturing her right now. But with her unconscious husband being held hostage downstairs, she can do nothing but endure this humiliation. She really does love her incompetent husband. She's just not inlove with him. The Panty Thief thrusts harder, and 18 is just grateful that her daughter is sound asleep or they'd use her as a hostage, too.

As he anally rapes her, Kosugi reaches around the android and starts stroking her wet folds with his fingers. He feels her clit harden, and he rubs it with his fingertip. 18 begins moaning loudly in spite of the pain in her asshole. Soon, the Panty Thief shudders, and with another moan of satisfaction, he ejaculates inside his hapless victim. They remain in that position for a minute or two, sweating and breathing heavily.

When he finally pulls out of her, 18 breathes a sigh of relief that her torment is finally over. For the moment at least. She falls on her side, mentally and emotionally exhausted.

The Panty Thief bends down and whispers frightening words in her ear, "My associate and I will be leaving soon. But don't worry. We'll be back for more one day."

He laughs wickedly while pulling up his pants.

On his way out of the bedroom, Android 18 hears him call out to Panty Thief 2, "Hey! Your turn."

#

After the two intruders leave, Android 18 takes a long, hot shower. She puts on a t-shirt and shorts, and changes the bedsheets. Then, she goes downstairs to check on her husband. She finds him still unconscious at the foot of the stairs. She sits on the bottommost step and waits for him to wake up. It is nearly morning when he finally does.

He quickly sits up and yells, "What happened?!"

"It's alright," 18 answers nonchalantly. "They've left."

"Who were those guys?!"

"The Panty Thieves."

"The Panty Thieves?! There are two of them now?!" Then, Krillin gently and hesitantly asks, "D-Did they-?"

"No," his wife lies. "They just stole my underwear. That's what they do."

"B-But I saw them-"

"They played with my boobies a little. Then, they left. That's it."

"Oh." Krillin breathes a sigh of relief and says, "I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

18 exhales dejectedly and replies, "I know."

END


	4. Hero of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son Goku finally makes an appearance, but now that he is preoccupied with the multiverse and its gods, does he still have time to rescue his old friends on Earth?

The diminutive Krillin, the long-haired Yamcha, and the three-eyed Tien Shinhan fly through the air, zigzagging around trees, in dizzying speeds. Bulma, the blue-haired genius of Capsule Corporation, has trouble keeping up with the three martial artists even on her super fast hoverbike.

"This is a very bad idea!" she yells at them. "I've already contacted Whis! He'll send Goku as soon as possible! We should just wait for him!"

"Hey, maybe she's right, Krillin," Yamcha worriedly tells the bald police officer. "Honestly, how many times have we gotten our asses handed to us whenever we go into battle without Goku?"

"No!" Krillin answers bitterly. "Goku is too busy saving universes with gods. It's not like how it was before. We can't count on him every time some lunatic decides to attack a small village to find the Dragon Balls."

"I don't mind," Tien answers confidently. "I've been training really hard this past year. I'm a lot stronger than I used to be. Haven't you been training, Yamcha?"

"Huh?! Well, uhm, s-sure I have," Yamcha lies.

"Well, then this is a good opportunity to test our skills."

Bulma checks her Dragon Radar and announces, "Guys! We're almost there! Purple Village is just over that ridge!"

They are shocked by what they see. Or more accurately, they are shocked by what they don't see. Purple Village has completely vanished. All that remains is a huge crater. At its center stands a gray-haired, dark-skinned, muscular, old midget, slightly shorter than Krillin, the 4 star Dragon Ball in his hand.

"You! Did you do this?!" Tien roars at him.

"Hmm? As a matter of fact I did," the midget casually replies. "It was too crowded. So many people. It would have taken me all day to find this Dragon Ball. You don't waste time when you're my age."

"Son of a-!"

"Tien, wait!" Krillin cautions his friend. "That's Tetsuo Ono. See that golden dragon tattoo on his forearm? This guy's with the Super Yakuza, a powerful criminal organization. Half the cops in my precinct are in their pockets."

"Ah, so you know of us," the old midget says. "Then you know that my organization employs only the absolute most powerful warriors as enforcers."

"It's true. Tien, Yamcha, if we're going to stand a chance against this guy, we all have to attack him at the same time. Ready?!"

With a unanimous war cry, the three warriors propel themselves simultaneously at the old man. Tetsuo punches Krillin in the nuts. Then, he hits Yamcha with a knifehand strike to the side of the neck. Finally, he gives Tien a heel kick to the chin. All of this happens in half a second, and the three younger, unconscious men fall on the ground at the same time.

"Seriously?!" Bulma complains. "You all train really hard for an entire year so some geezer can knock you out in less than a second?!"

"Leave my sight, child," Tetsuo commands her. "You are no warrior."

"Excuse me! Just because I don't know any kung fu doesn't mean I'm not a warrior!"

Bulma produces an Uzi, and she shouts as she empties it at the old man. But Tetsuo easily catches the projectiles with one hand. He opens his palm and allows the bullets to fall.

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier?" the old midget asks. "People my age can't afford to waste time. I have one more Dragon Ball to find."

Tetsuo prepares to fly away.

"Shit!" Bulma frantically thinks. "If I let him leave, he might destroy another village! I have to stall for time until Goku gets here."

"HEY!" she calls to him. "I will give you like a billion zenis if you just wait here for a few minutes!"

But Tetsuo just laughs and says, "I have more than enough money for the few years I have left to live."

Bulma quickly activates a capsule, transforming it into a fully furnished holiday cottage.

"How about this?!" she frantically asks. "Or your own sports car? Or a yacht? Or a-?"

However, Tetsuo still seems disinterested and is just about to take off when, out of desperation, Bulma rips open her top, exposing her ample bosom.

"How about these, you faggot?!" she taunts him. "You gonna say no to these?!"

#

"NO!" Bulma screams, immediately regretting her actions as Tetsuo strips her naked and easily tosses her onto the bed in the cottage.

"What happened to all your bravado earlier?" the old man asks with a wicked smile when he climbs on top of her.

"Please don't. I-I invented a Dragon Radar. It can pinpoint the last Dragon Ball's location. You won't need to destroy any villages to-!"

Bulma's sentence ends in a frightened gasp when the old man suddenly grabs and squeezes her bare breasts.

"You offered me your body, and I accepted," Tetsuo reminds her. "I'm afraid it's too late for any new deals."

He presses his cold, wrinkled lips against her mouth.

"Oh, gross!" Bulma thinks.

But when Tetsuo starts teasing her nipples with his fingers, they harden, and to her surprise, she is unable to stop herself from moaning in his mouth. Little does Bulma know that the old man has spent countless nights between the legs of a multitude of young women in his long life. He has acquired plenty of experience and knowledge in how to arouse a woman's body.

"What's going on?" Bulma asks herself as she begins to sweat. "My nipples are tingling, and my body feels so hot."

Before she realizes it, she has stopped struggling. She half closes her eyes and starts kissing him back. And when his snake-like tongue slithers into her mouth, her own tongue twines with it.

"She is already in my power," the old man thinks when he feels her body positively responding to him.

His kisses move down to her neck. Bulma closes her eyes and moans louder, her body writhing in ecstasy. Tetsuo begins flicking her stiff left nipple with his tongue.

"Mhmm. Yes," Bulma sighs.

When the old man starts sucking at her nipple, she runs her fingers through his gray hair. His kisses move down her body, and he discovers that she is already very wet between the legs. It only takes his skilled tongue a very short time to excite her clit. Bulma wraps her legs around him, pressing his face into her crotch.

Tetsuo brings her to the brink, but he doesn't let her orgasm just yet. He leans back and undoes his pants. Bulma bites at her lower lip, eager for his shaft. The old man slowly pushes his cock inside her. And when he starts rocking his hips back and forth, the woman begins moaning again. The old man leans forward. He and Bulma kiss. And when he stimulates her nipples once more with his fingers, it is just about all that Bulma can take. They orgasm hard together.

Tetsuo makes sure that she takes in every drop of his semen. Afterwards, he pulls out of her, and watches as she basks in the afterglow.

Then, he smiles cruelly and says, "This is my favorite part."

The midget snaps his fingers, and all of a sudden, Bulma returns to her senses. The humiliation of being taken by a man that she isn't attracted to, the shame of enjoying it, the guilt of having had sex with someone other than her husband, and the disgust from this old man shooting his cum inside her. It all comes crashing down all at once.

Bulma presses her palms against the sides of her head, and she screams in agony. Tetsuo sadistically laughs at her.

With tears streaming from her eyes, the woman wails, "What did you do to me, you bastard?!"

"It is my special sexual torture technique," the midget answers. "I take you all the way up to heaven and then drop you all the way down to hell!"

He cackles madly again, immensely proud of himself.

But his victim surprises him when she smirks and furiously hisses, "You better hope you fight as good as you fuck."

"Hmm?" the old man grunts.

He turns around, looks out the window, and sees a man in an orange training gi standing in the distance, the wind blowing at his unruly, dark hair.

"Ah, so you were stalling for him," Tetsuo tells the woman. "For your sake, I hope he is worth the torment I just put you through."

#

Bulma gets dressed and then watches from a safe distance as Son Goku and Tetsuo Ono stare each other down in the center of the large crater.

"Let's do this," Goku eagerly challenges the older man.

"After you," Tetsuo replies.

Energy erupts around Goku, disturbing the earth at his feet. His hair and eyeballs turn red as he transforms into a Super Saiyan God. Then, he touches his forehead with the forefinger and middle finger of his right hand, and he instantly vanishes.

He reappears to the left of Tetsuo and surprises the old man with an elbow strike to the side of the head. Goku follows up with a flurry of punches, pushing his opponent back. Tetsuo only barely manages to cover his face from the attacks, but he leaves his midsection unguarded. Goku capitalizes with a spinning side kick to the stomach that knocks the older man down and sends him skidding across the dirt.

The corner of his eyebrow cut and bleeding, Tetsuo yells in frustration, "Blast it! I expended too much energy when I used my special sexual torture technique on that woman!"

"Oh, you mean you weren't fighting me at your best?" Goku asks. "Here. Have a Senzu bean."

He takes a magic bean from his pouch and flicks it at the old man. Tetsuo reluctantly eats it and is surprised when his injury is healed and his energy is restored.

Bulma punches Goku in the back of the head and yells, "You idiot! Three of your friends are lying unconscious on the ground and you give a Senzu bean to the enemy?!"

"Oh right," Goku agrees. "I didn't even notice them down there."

"Now, you'll see my full power!" Tetsuo snarls, throwing himself forward. "GOLDEN DRAGON PALM!"

He attacks with a powerful palm heel strike. Goku manages to block the attack, but his forearm painfully throbs.

"He's strong," the Super Saiyan God thinks. "If I take another attack like that, it could break the bones in my forearms. Time to get serious."

Goku's hair bristles. Then, it turns blue along with his eyeballs when he transforms into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Son Goku. The two warriors exchange punches and kicks. This time, Tetsuo is able to keep up with Goku, and neither man is able to land a clean hit.

Bulma shrieks fearfully and scurries back to safety.

Goku respectfully tells Tetsuo, "You're a worthy opponent. I'm really enjoying this fight, and for that, I thank you. But it's time I end this."

He leaps back and extends his arms forward, his wrists touching.

Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Son Goku roars, "KAMEHAMEHAAA!"

A bright stream of energy bursts from his palms. Tetsuo blocks the attack with his hands, but he quickly realizes that it is too strong for him to stop. The old man screams as he is engulfed in the blast.

When the Kamehameha fades, the beaten Tetsuo yells in frustration, "Blast it! If only the Dragon God could grant my wish and restore my youth, I could once again attain the height of my true power!"

"Okay wait," Goku says. "You mean you can get even stronger than this?"

Bulma punches him in the back of the head and yells, "You are not collecting the Dragon Balls for him!"

#

Much later, Goku, back in his base form, and Krillin drink from water bottles under the shade of a large tree while they watch the sunset.

"So Bulma collected the Dragon Balls and asked the Dragon God to bring all of the people that Tetsuo Ono killed back to life," Krillin informs his best friend.

"All of them?" Goku asks. "What if he had previously killed some really evil people during a gang war a long time ago? Won't they be brought back, too?"

"Oh. I dunno about that."

"What will happen to Tetsuo Ono?"

"Nothing. If I arrest him, the Super Yakuza's lawyers will just have him released in a matter of hours. Why? You wanna fight him again?"

"I dunno. He's pretty old. It might be too late for him to get any stronger."

After a short moment of silence, Krillin admits, "You know, I didn't think you would show up this time."

Goku chuckles and says, "Krillin, Earth is my home. I wouldn't trade it for all the planets in the multiverse. I'll always come back here when I'm needed."

"That's good to know. I'll train harder. Maybe I'll be able to hold out for more than half a second next time."

Goku chuckles again. The childhood friends tap water bottles in a toast and continue watching the orange colored sky.

END


	5. Another Ghost in Satan City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the Ghost back or is Android 18 being telekinetically stripped by a copycat pervert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions some events from my other smut, Mrs. A, but if you haven't read that, it's no big deal.

Due to her husband's disappointingly low salary, Android 18 decides to take a part-time job as a night watchwoman at one of Capsule Corporation's secluded warehouses. Krillin's rich friend, Bulma, offered to pay their bills, but Android 18's pride wouldn't allow her to accept a handout. When Bulma mentioned that some valuable, top secret Capsule Corporation tech was recently stolen from a couple of warehouses, Android 18 offered her services. Being a powerful android and skilled martial artist, she is highly qualified, so Bulma accepts.

However, Android 18 eventually finds the job so tedious that she decides to finish this one night and then quit tomorrow morning. She likes the uniform though. And the laser service pistol, too. Not that she needs it since she can fire more powerful energy blasts from her hands.

She is twirling the pistol around her trigger finger near the front entrance to help pass the time when she hears a loud wrenching sound. She spins around and is surprised to find the warehouse's thick steel doors being forced open by an invisible force.

"What the fuck?!" she exclaims.

One by one, large cargo boxes float out of the warehouse and then over the security fence.

"Wait a minute. I know someone who can move objects with his mind!" Android 18 remembers. "It's the Ghost!"

18 shudders at the horrific memory of how that telekinetic teen made her his sex slave until she was rescued by the Cossack. Then, she shudders again after remembering how she had to force herself to reward the Cossack with sex soon after.

She chases after the floating boxes and gracefully somersaults over the high security fence. Outside, the boxes float into the back of a waiting a van, a man standing next to it.

18 points her laser pistol at him and shouts, "Give it up, Ghost!"

The man turns around. It isn't the Ghost. It is a thin, bespectacled, middle-aged man with gray hair and beard. Surprised, 18 is unable to react fast enough. The man points a remote control at her and the gun flies out of her hand.

"You are the android woman that caught the son of General Roman Tsvetaeva," the man speaks in a foreign accent similar to the Cossack's and the Ghost's. "I heard you were beautiful. I didn't realize just how much."

The buttons on 18's uniform unfasten one by one. Then, the lapels open uncovering her ample bosom in a pink lace bra. The android blushes from embarrassment. The foreigner smiles lustfully.

"Yes," he purrs. "Very beautiful indeed."

18 glares at him. She creates an energy ball in her hand and shouts as she throws it at him. The foreigner uses his remote control to stop the ball's movement in midair. And with the slightest wave of the device in his hand, the ball is cast into the sky.

He points his remote on Android 18 again. This time her belt is unbuckled. Her skirt is unzipped and pulled down her slender legs, exposing her pink lace panties.

"Stop that!" 18 yells.

She rushes towards him and throws a punch. The middle-aged man ducks under it. 18 follows up with a roundhouse kick. The foreigner hops out of the way and uses his remote to remove 18's top.

"Looks like we've come to the best part of this strip show," he lecherously tells her.

The right strap of 18's brassiere slips down her shoulder, followed by the left. Then, the front closure opens. The android's bare breasts jiggle free as the undergarment slides down her arms. 18 squeaks, and she quickly covers her chest with her forearms.

"Oh, don't do that," the foreigner playfully scolds her. "I want to see them."

An invisible force pulls 18's arms from her chest and binds her wrists behind her. Her face becomes even redder with her bare breasts on display for him. The foreigner ogles her shamelessly. He puts the remote in his suit's pocket and approaches the android.

"G-Get away from me!" Android 18 warns him, taking a worried step back.

The foreigner cups her breasts and roughly massages them, making her wince.

"L-Let go of me!" she screams.

He kisses her in the mouth. 18's eyes bulge in shock and revulsion. The foreigner tickles her nipples with the tips of his forefingers. When they harden, he pinches and twists them. 18 shuts her eyes tight. She tries to protest, but all her complaints are muffled in his mouth.

The foreigner starts kissing her neck, then her chest. He flicks her left nipple with his tongue while still tweaking the right one with his fingers.

"S-Stop it! Stop touching me!" 18 yells.

She tries to pull away from him, but he wraps his right arm around her waist. He starts sucking on her left nipple. 18 tilts her head back and moans through clenched teeth. She begins to sweat. The molester's left hand moves down her body. He presses his fingers against the crotch of her panties.

He slyly smiles up at her and says, "You're already soaked down here. You must really enjoy how I stimulate your nipples."

18 glares at him and says, "D-Don't flatter yourself."

"I see you need further convincing."

The foreigner slips his hand under the waistband of her panties and starts rubbing her wet slit.

"No. N-Not there," 18 pleads, her breathing heavy, her body trembling.

The middle-aged man pushes his forefinger and middle finger inside her, making her shriek. Then, he proceeds to caress her inner walls. 18 starts moaning, her tongue sticking out a little. When the foreigner sees this, he leans forward and licks at her tongue. 18 is now too aroused to resist. She licks his tongue back. Then, they kiss deeply. The man fingers her more vigorously.

"Shit. I'm close," the android thinks. "I don't want to cum for him, but my own husband has never made me cum in our entire marriage. It's frustrating!"

"P-Please. Unbind my hands," she embarrassedly requests. "I won't fight back. I promise."

"Oh? So what do you intend to use your hands for?"

"I-I just…"

"Hmm. Could it be you want to touch your own nipples right now so that you can orgasm?"

18 looks away and clenches her teeth in humiliation.

"That's it, isn't it?" he presses her.

"Yes! That's it, okay?!" she admits. "Now, unbind my hands!"

"First, admit that you enjoyed how I stimulated your nipples."

"Yes! I admit it! I enjoyed it! Now, hurry and release my hands. I'm going crazy!"

The foreigner pauses for a second then says, "No."

"You cruel son of a bitch!"

18 tries to rub her left breast against his shirt.

The man laughs at her and says, "You're that desperate?! Tell you what, I'll play with your nipple again if you beg me."

18 lowers her eyes and thinks, "I can't believe I'm actually considering his offer." A tear slides down her face as she surrenders her warrior's pride and says, "P-Please play with my nipple again."

The man smiles victoriously. He breathes on her left nipple. 18 gets goosebumps.

"Come on!" she begs. "Just lick it already! Or suck it! Do anything! Please!"

The foreigner presses his mouth against her breast. He sucks on her nipple while his tongue plays with it. 18 screams. She orgasms near instantly.

Then, she falls on her knees and sobs, "I'll make you suffer for this humiliation."

"Really? I think I should be rewarded," he calmly tells her.

He momentarily takes out the remote and uses it to levitate the surprised woman.

"W-What are you going to do?" she worriedly asks.

He slowly removes her right boot. Then, he giggles mischievously as he tickles the bottom of her foot with his fingertips.

"Hey! Stop that! Cut it out, you freak!" 18 shrieks, and she squirms in midair.

Her futile attempts at escape arouses the foreigner. He spreads her legs and undoes his pants. Then, he pulls the crotch of her panties aside to expose her sopping pussy.

"N-N-No. Please don't," the android fearfully begs.

Her pussy is so slippery that the middle-aged man manages to shove his entire length inside it in one thrust. Android 18 tilts her head back, shuts her eyes tight, and screams when she feels him penetrate her. The foreigner grabs her by the hips and slides his dick back and forth inside her, their flesh noisily slapping against each other.

"You bastard!" 18 screams, her tears flowing freely from her eyes.

She desperately kicks at the air, struggling to break free. Her efforts only further excite the deviant, and he begins fucking her harder.

"I've always envied the Ghost's father," he informs her. "He used his powers to take any woman he wanted. Well, now, it's my turn."

He reaches forward with one hand to fondle her left breast. Then, he gives it a painful squeeze as he shoots his cum in her cunt. 18 grimaces in disgust when she feels the hot, thick, sticky fluid fill her insides.

The rapist makes sure to empty his load inside her. Then, he pulls out of her and breathlessly says, "I could do this all night, but I have some stolen tech that needs selling. Priorities, priorities. But I certainly hope we run into each other again."

18 doesn't reply. She just looks away and weeps. The foreigner hops inside the van and drives away with the stolen tech. Once she is out of the remote control's range, Android 18's arms are freed, and she falls on the ground. She doesn't give chase. She just lies on her side, hugging her upper arms, her knees bent towards her chest while she cries quietly.

#

The next day, Android 18 tells Bulma about the theft. She leaves out the part about the rape. The warehouse security cameras didn't catch anything. The thief probably disabled them using the same remote control. However, Android 18 describes his appearance, and Bulma uses a facial composite software to make a sketch of his face. The Capsule Corporation genius instantly recognizes him.

"Oh my gosh! That's Smirnov!" she exclaims.

"Who the fuck is Smirnov?" 18 asks.

"He worked here at Capsule Corporation. I thought he was brilliant. But after only a few months, he quit. He said he had to go back to his country."

"Smirnov's probably a fake name. He mentioned selling your tech. Don't ask me how, but I think I can track down your stolen stuff."

"Really? That would be awesome. All that advanced technology could be dangerous in the wrong hands. Oh, but let's contact your hot brother so you'll have backup this time."

"My hot brother?"

"Yea. What? 17's hot. It's okay for you to agree with me. It's not like you're cheating on your husband with your brother."

18 laughs nervously and says, "Yea. That would be so wrong. A-And gross."

#

By the time Android 18 walks out of Capsule Corporation, her brother is already waiting outside for her next to a motorcycle.

"Hey," he greets her then gets on the bike.

"I think Bulma might know about us," 18 whispers to him. "She's too damn smart."

"Oh. Should we cool things off to be safe?"

"Fuck, no," she answers with a smile then hops on the bike behind him.

#

They go to a tailor shop at 3rd Angel Street to meet Android 18's contact, a man simply called the Tailor.

"Wait for me out here," 18 instructs her brother. "I could take a while so go get some coffee or something."

"You sure?" 17 asks with a frown.

She gives him a quick kiss on the lips to reassure him and says, "I'll be fine."

18 heads into the shop. She couldn't tell her brother the truth. If he knew the truth, he would murder the Tailor. 18 wants to murder the Tailor herself. The last time she went to the Tailor for information, he stripped her then raped her while holding a sharp pair of scissors at her throat.

The moment she sees the Tailor waiting for her inside, she quickly says, "I need information, but please don't cut my clothes off. I'll take them off myself."

18 is about to pull her shirt over her head when the Tailor says, "Keep your clothes on. I actually need money right now. Don't get me wrong. You're an incredible fuck as I'm sure you've been told. But I am running a business here."

"Seriously?!"

"What, you think every member of the Criminal Underworld spends all his time thinking up ways to get in your pants?"

"You'd think the same way too with what I usually go through."

"I know what you usually go through. Or rather, what usually goes through you."

18 ignores the snide remark and asks, "How much is this gonna cost me? My husband's salary is embarrassingly low, and I've already spent the money the Cossack paid me."

"Nice try. I know you're doing this job for the super rich Bulma Briefs. Have her wire one million zenis to an account of my choosing."

"How did you-?! Nevermind. Of course you know. I forgot who I was talking to."

Android 18 informs Bulma of the deal by phone. One million zenis is nothing to Bulma so she readily agrees. After verifying that the transfer has been made, the Tailor provides 18 with the information she needs.

Before leaving, 18 asks the Tailor, "Hey, since you know everything, does Bulma know about me and my brother?"

He replies, "If I answer that question, we really are having sex tonight."

"Nevermind."

#

17 and 18 ride to an abandoned factory where Smirnov is presumably hiding the tech he stole from Capsule Corporation. Before going further, 18 changes into a black catsuit, an outfit she usually wears when she needs to blend in with the shadows. 17 doesn't care for such things and stays in his green long-sleeved shirt and cargo pants.

"It's a pretty big place. Let's split up to cover more ground," 18 suggests. "Remember, this guy's got some weird remote control that can move things. Do not confront him. We make sure that the stolen tech is here, then we contact Bulma so she can send a Capsule Corporation security team."

"Alright," 17 agrees.

They enter the area from different directions.

#

18 has no idea what this factory was once used for. There are plenty of large empty spaces and machinery that she doesn't understand. As she quietly reaches the top of a long flight of stairs, she is surprised to find Smirnov standing in the next floor waiting for her.

"I was hoping we'd run into each other again," he casually tells her.

"Give it up, Smirnov!" 18 yells. "The Capsule Corporation security force has this place surrounded!"

"I have security cameras all over this factory, Android 18. Only you and your brother have entered here. And if a Capsule Corporation security force really was on its way here, they'll never catch me. I won't be staying here long." Then, he smiles wickedly and adds, "But I still have plenty of time to fool around with you."

He points the remote control at her. 18's belt unbuckles, and it clatters as it falls on the floor. Next, the zipper tab at the front of her catsuit is slowly pulled down, revealing her cleavage and midriff. 18 nervously swallows hard as more of her flesh is exposed to him. An invisible force peels the catsuit down her shoulders and arms. Then, it is further pulled down her hips and legs, until she is left only in her bra and panties. 18 already knows she's not a match for him while he has that remote. So all she can do is blush and tremble as she is stripped before him.

Smirnov smiles lustfully as he ogles her body. He places the remote in his pocket and approaches her. This time, he uses his own hands to unclasp the front of her strapless bra. He moves the cups aside to gaze at her bare breasts once more. Then, he allows the undergarment to fall. 18 furiously glares at him, her face red with embarrassment. The angry but helpless expression on her face drives him mad with lust.

He cups and squeezes her breasts. 18 winces, but before she can complain, Smirnov roughly kisses her lips. His tongue slithers inside her mouth. He tweaks her nipples with his fingers. Against her will, 18 soon finds her body getting aroused again. She moans into his mouth. Her nipples harden. She becomes very wet between the legs.

Smirnov spins her around and bends her forward, forcing her to hold on and lean against a steel rail. He undoes his pants and pulls the crotch of her panties aside. He guides his penis towards her pussy. 18 groans as she feels him slowly penetrate her again. Smirnov sighs in ecstasy as he enjoys the warm tight embrace of her hole on his shaft. He starts raping her doggy style.

#

Android 17 casually walks across the factory grounds towards what appears to be a garage. Unlike his sister, he makes absolutely no effort at stealth, so it is not surprising when he trips both an alarm and a trap near simultaneously.

"Hmm?" he mumbles in curiosity at the sound of a siren followed by a hundred automated miniguns popping up from under the ground.

The guns open fire on the intruder.

#

"STOP!" Android 18 cries as Smirnov continues to violently pound her pussy from behind her.

He reaches around her body to squeeze her breasts. The android shuts her eyes tight. She yelps with each of his thrusts.

"The military looked upon Tsvetaeva like he was some kind of god!" Smirnov speaks madly as he rapes her. "But he wasn't special. And I proved it! I was able to use my genius to replicate his powers. I just needed Capsule Corporation's vast technological resources. And as an added bonus, I ran into you. Now, look at me! I am dominating the woman that captured Tsvetaeva's son!"

And as if to stress his point, he ejaculates inside Android 18's pussy. When he finishes and pulls out of her, the android slumps to the cold floor, excess semen spilling out of her cunt. She covers her face and sobs into her hands.

Then, Smirnov gets distracted by the sound of gunfire coming from outside.

"That would be the sound of your brother dying," he tells her.

18 takes advantage of the distraction. She quickly snatches her brassiere off the floor and makes a run for it.

"Even with a sore pussy, she is still faster than I am," Smirnov muses. "But no matter. I know this place like the back of my hand. I'll catch up to her easily."

18 quickly puts her bra back on, but just as her enemy predicted, she instantly gets lost.

"This isn't the way I entered," she frantically thinks. "Where the hell am I?!"

Still frazzled and confused after being sexually assaulted, 18 ends up running around in circles.

"Maybe I should just blast a hole in the wall," she considers. "But that would reveal my location to that monster."

Suddenly, the strings of her side tie panties are loosed by an unseen force. And the android gasps as the underwear is stripped off her.

"Don't try to escape," Smirnov casually tells her. "We have very little time left together. Let's make the most of it."

18 runs from him again. But when she turns a corner, she finds herself facing a dead end. She quickly spins around but her pursuer is already blocking her path. He uses the remote to unclasp her bra. The undergarment is removed from her, exposing her naked bosom again.

"Leave me alone!" she screams as he nears her.

#

Android 17 smirks as the bullets from the miniguns harmlessly bounce off the protective energy field he created around himself. Eventually, the guns run out of ammo. 17 removes the energy field.

"My turn," he says.

He fires a barrage of energy blasts from his hands completely obliterating the automated defenses surrounding the garage.

#

Smirnov takes 18 to his bed where he continues to violate her.

"No more. No more," the android begs breathlessly as the rapist on top of her kisses her neck while groping her breasts.

Smirnov reaches down with one hand and uses it to guide his cock back into 18's pussy. The android whimpers as she feels his member stretch her walls again as it enters her. Fresh tears stream from her eyes. Smirnov rocks his hips up and down like a piston.

"You fucking coward," 18 cries. "If you were a real man, you would face me without that remote control."

"Oh, I am a real man," Smirnov replies. "I'm just not a stupid one. I know you could rip me apart in a fair fight."

"I still will! I'll find a way!"

"Oh, I'm afraid you've already lost your chance. See, my intention was to sell the Capsule Corporation tech that I stole in the black market. Except I just received a message from the Cossack this morning. He has heard of my invention. He is so impressed that he has decided to welcome me back into the military and even promised me a promotion. So I guess you can say that you are helping me celebrate."

He places her legs over his shoulders and fucks her deeper. 18 moans as the tip of his penis repeatedly rams against her cervix. Her firm breasts jiggle with each of his thrusts. Then, his body spasms, and he shoots his load inside her again.

"I wish I could take you with me," he tells her. "I'm sure the Cossack would love to have his way with you again."

Suddenly, he is startled by the successive sounds of explosions.

18 smiles in spite of herself and says, "That would be the sound of my brother destroying your traps."

"Yes," Smirnov agrees. "I do believe it is time I made my escape."

He kisses her one last time in the mouth. Then, he pulls up his pants.

But before leaving, he slyly smiles at her and says, "I certainly hope we run into each other again."

#

While Smirnov manages to escape, Android 17 does recover some of the stolen tech from the garage in the factory. Back at Capsule Corporation, Bulma decides to handsomely reward the androids.

"You know, Smirnov still managed to sell a lot of stolen tech from the first two warehouses he hit," Bulma informs them. "If you two are interested in tracking them down, I'd be more than happy to reward you for anything you manage to recover."

After what she just had to suffer through, one would think that Android 18 wouldn't want anything to do with any more stolen tech. But her greed gets the better of her again, and she accepts.

#

Later, Android 18 calls Krillin to tell him that her brother visited and that they would be spending the entire day catching up on old times. The androids use part of the reward money to spend the night together at a fancy hotel. Because no matter what Android 18's depraved enemies do to humiliate her, all it takes is one night of incest in her brother's arms to make her feel better.

END


End file.
